Chase Campbell
'Chase Matthew Campbell Jr. '''is one the main protagonist of the ''Cursed Village series. He is the only child of Chase and Eysha Ryder. He is currently in a relationship with Cara Wright. History Chase was born on December 24, 1998. He is son of Chase and Eysha Ryder. Personality Chase is young, childish. He cares a great deal about his friends and is willing to risk his life for them if necessary. He is very protective of Melody in particular. He is known for pulling pranks as he mentions he once climbed in Melody room in Grimm Reaper costume. He gets nervous when talking to girls he genuinely likes as shown with Cara. Jake believes he is vain and does not care for others feelings as it shows Chase continuously leds Melody own. Appearance Chase is described as having coffee bean-brown skin and light brown hair and has an athletic build. He is often seen wear a mischievous smile and an innocent look on his face. Relationships Love Interests Cara Wright Chase's current love interest is Cara Wright. The two are shown to be associates in Mirror, Mirror and are shown to have feelings for each other, though secretly at fist. As the story takes off, the two spend time together as they are Chemistry partners. He gives her rides home nad they sit at the same lunch table. It has been hinted they have went on dates on more than one occasion. After a while, Chase asks her to be his girl friend showing that he is nervous talking to her alone. She's territorial over him and disliked when he talked to other girls on a romantic level. (ex. Melody) Melody Carter Melody is Chase's former girlfriend. Despite breaking up, the two remained close friends. It is stated that Melody was still completely in love with and was incredibly territorial. She didn't like when other girls flirted with Chase and even went as far as making everyone hate said girl. (ex. Cara Wright) It has also been stated that Chase knows of Melody's feelings towards her, but he stills goes out of the way to try to force her out of love. Through all of this, Chase still cares deeply about Melody as she is one of his best friends. Rivals Jake Ryder Jake feels jealous and additionally dislikes Chase for his relationship with Melody. Though the two rarely speak one-on-one with each other, Jake doesn't like the fact that Melody cherishes Chase existence. Chase has also stated that he believes that Jake would be the reason Melody dies and that he cannot believe that Melody is friends with him. The boys are shown to glare at each other whenever the other is near. During Genie?, the two grow closer as Chase relationship with Cara Wright blossoms more. Josh Green Chase never liked Josh. He thought Josh was in love with Melody. Melody; however, found it hilarious. She claimed that Josh only saw her as a younger sister that he could pick on. Family Eysha Campbell: Not much is said about Chase's mother except that she spoils Chase and treats him like a baby. Chase Cambell Senior: Not much is said about Chase's father except that he died when Chase was three years old. Enemies Asher Willis was the main antagonist throughout the whole series. Asher and Melody were once best friends until Asher pushed her away and he attempted to harm Kristen. He then went as far as to killing Kristen and trying to repeat the same actions with Melody. Chase hates him for kidnapping Melody and trying to rape her. Etymology Chase is the transferred use of an English surname derived from an occupation name. The English borrowed the word from the Old French “chace” signifying “a hunt, a pursuit” from the verb “chacier” meaning “to hunt, strive for, pursue, ride quickly”.